Ramblings of a Proud Father
by Trumpetina
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning to his four children. He reflects on his children, particularly Teddy and thinks of how lucky he is to have such a beautiful family! Just a short one-shot, my first one-shot. Just give it a go, it won't take long!


Harry Potter woke on a Saturday morning by being jumped on and tickled by his three sons and one daughter. Rubbing his sleep filled eyes he looked into the bright little faces and reflected silently on how lucky he was to have these four kids. There was Teddy Lupin. Ahh Teddy, the eldest at age 10 had eyes that positively sparkled with mischief. He had very obviously powerful magic which showed up in the most random forms. His metamorphagus (**A/N – sorry spelling) **state enabled him to keep the others amused for hours on end. Harry thought back to one day when Teddy had gotten into trouble with his talents…

_It was 10am and the whole family was gathered at the Burrow. Teddy was 8 and was mad at Harry and Ginny for not allowing him to have chocolate for breakfast. He had put up a fight and so when the others had some as morning tea he hadn't been given any. He felt it was ridiculously unfair and wasn't talking to his parents. Well, not politely anyway._

_He stumbled out of the fireplace at the burrow and a 7 year old Victoire ran excitedly up to him, "Teddy, Teddy! Come see my new broom!" It was Victoire's birthday and she was eager to show her best friend her favourite present. Teddy had replied harshly however and gone to walk past indifferently as tears slid down Victoires cheeks and she ran to Fleur. Ginny however, next out of the fireplace, carry Lily had heard the exchnge and caught his arm as she put Lily down. She pulled him to her and hissed angrily in his ear, "You're pushing your luck kid, I am about to get VERY mad!" _

_The rest of the morning Teddy sat huffily under his favourite tree. He decided he was bored, it was still about an hour till lunch so he decided to climb his tree. Ginny however looked over as he began to climb and called, "Teddy get down! Those are your good clothes, you can't climb today!" He had waited huffily until she turned her back and then quickly scaled the tree. Harry had walked over and raised an eyebrow at Teddy sitting half way up the tree. "Teddy, you heard Ginny didn't you?" Teddy shrugged, "Yeah, so what?" Harry had frowned at his tone, "Watch your tone young man! Your behaviour is not up to standard today!" Teddy just shrugged again. "Come on Teddy, down you come." Teddy yelled, "NO!" Harry glared at him and pointed at the ground next to his feet, "Get. Here. NOW!" Any of the other kids would have scurried to Harry by now. As kind a father or uncle he was he still handed out punishments where necessary. Teddy ignored him, began humming a tune and randomly changing his hair colour and changed his facial features so that he looked like a pig as he stared at Harry, "Oink! Oink!" Harry raised his wand and summoned the boy with his wand and then caught his arm when he landed safely. He had pulled him around behind the shed and gave him a talking to before a sullen Teddy and a very angry Harry returned for lunch. _

"_Teddy," Ginny asked, "Why is your good shirt ripped?" They were eating lunch now and were almost finished. Teddy shrugged but Harry whispered the real reason in Ginny's ear. Ginny scowled at Teddy. "Teddy Lupin, your father better have been mistaken in what he just told me! Is it or is it not true that you were up the tree, AFTER I told you not to be!" Teddy stared evenly at her, "So what if was?" All the cousins sucked in their breath, Ginny was definitely the most scary Aunty when she got angry. "Do. Not. Take that tone with me young man! Were you?" Teddy nodded, almost proudly. Ginny frowned at him, "What is your problem today?" But turned her attention back to Victoire so as not to ruin her birthday. _

_About ten minutes later Mrs Weasley brought out a big cake shaped like a broom for the Quidditch crazy Victoire. Teddy stared at it with his face scrunched up. "Teddy…what are you doing?" asked James. Teddy grinned evilly, "I'm trying to use my magic to blow up the cake!" Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows, what the hell! Just then the cake exploded everywhere and splattered Victoire and Mrs Weasley who were closest to the cake in pieces of flying chocolate. "Teddy!" Ginny turned horrorstruck eyes on her son. "What…" Teddy turned innocent eyes on her "But Mum, you can't get mad at me for ACCIDENTAL magic." Harry frowned, "That wasn't accidental Teddy, that was very mean! Apologise." _

_Teddy turned to his sobbing cousin, "So sorry cousin dearie" he said sarcastically. Then Lily gasped, "That wab mean, Tweddy!" Teddy arched an eyebrow and shrugged again. Ginny yelled at her son, "Teddy Lupin, that was awful. You have been so bratty today, oh my god I am SO mad at you right now!" Teddy lengthened his hair and turned it red so it matched Ginny's, he then changed his face so it resembled Ginny's and mimicked her using a high pitched squeaky coice. Ginny looked very angry and then like she was about to burst into tears. Harry stood abruptly and hugged Victoire goodbye, "Happy Birthday darling. Teddy and I are leaving now, but the others will stay." Then Harry grabbed Teddy by the ear and started to drag him to the apparation point. 'Oh sod off Dad!" cried Teddy but Harry simply swatted him and kept dragging. Harry twisted on the spot and they diasappeared with a crack, heading for Godric's Hollow, and punishment for Teddy. _

"_Well," said Mrs Weasley brightly, "Who wants cake?"_

Harry grinned at Teddy and looked at his other children. There was the other rascal James. He had gotten into so much mischief in his eight short years and had spent almost as much time over Harry's lap as Teddy had! Then, there was Albus. He was Harry's clone practically and he was sweet and sensitive. Usually he found himself on the receiving end of Teddy and James's pranks and teasing. Lily was Harry's biggest weakness, she was his baby girl and had him wrapped around her little finger. Ginny loved her to pieces too but she usually took charge of disciplining her. Although in her four short years there hadn't been that much trouble. Harry laid his head back on his pillows and sighed deeply. He loved his family!

**A/N – You likie? Yes….no? Maybe….**


End file.
